Does It Turn You On?
by Rain n Dream
Summary: Due to a power outage, Greg finds himself in Rodrick's room. A fight between the two leads to an awkward situation. Rodrick x Greg. SLASH/SMUT/INCEST.
1. Manny's Bikes

**Does It Turn You On?  
**

_Due to a power outage, Greg finds himself in Rodrick's room. A fight between the two leads to an awkward situation. Rodrick x Greg. Slash._

_**A/N: H**ey everyone. First of all, I would like to let you know that this fic contains incest, slash and romance between two brothers. You may leave if you feel uncomofortable._

_**O**ther than that, enjoy!  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, the characters or what ever.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

"Rodrick?" the sound of the young male could be heard from down the hallway.

Greg was now trying to reach the living room, but he couldn't bring himself to cross the corridor. It was pitch black, and he could barely see.

The only thing that helped him see the object in front of him was the small green light that came out from the screen of his cell phone, but that wasn't enough either.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

He was just about to give up and go back to his room, when his older brother responded.

"Greg?"

Greg didn't move – he felt a heavy object blocking his way, so he decided not to go any further.

He hoped that Rodrick would come upstairs and help him. In a situation like this - when their parents were outside the house and both couldn't even see each other, the two usually seem to get along pretty well.

That is, of course, until Rodrick had the chance to scare the crap out of his little brother.

Greg lifted his hand with the cell phone, trying to see if Rodrick was there. "I'm upstairs. I can't see anything."

A few seconds passed until the tall teenager arrived in the corridor. He made his way towards Greg, who tried to hide the fact that he was frightened, all alone.

Holding a flashlight with his right hand, Rodrick pointed the light on his little brother's legs.

It was Manny's bike.

"Seriously?" Rodrick chuckled.

Greg ignored his brother's comment and looked at him before he lifted his leg above the toy vehicle.

He started to walk down the corridor until he reached the end.

Rodrick was right behind him the whole time, making sure to point the light at the stairs right in front of them so they would be able pass each obstacle safely.

Once they reached the ground, Rodrick started to scan the room.

"Where are mom and dad?" Greg asked his brother, as he tried to see if he could get a picture of his surroundings. Rodrick pointed the light on Greg's body.

"They're out of town with Manny, visiting grandpa. I didn't want to go with them, and you were asleep," he said, "So it turned out I had to stay here and babysit you."

"What are you talking about? You didn't have plans for tonight anyway." Greg crossed his arms.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Let's just go somewhere so that we can actually see each other."

The two were now standing in the living room, trying to think of a good idea. Rodrick suggested that maybe they could go to their grandma's house, which was located only a few blocks away, but that wasn't really an option - due to the fact that there wasn't electricity in other people's houses as well.

It seemed like this was a serious power outage, and the Heffley's weren't the only ones stuck in this situation.

Right after he had finished eating his lunch earlier in the day, Greg had gone to his bedroom, lain on his bed and closed his eyes.

The next thing he had known, it was dark, and he couldn't see anything. It scared him, since their house is pretty big – and he wondered if everyone were okay.

Now, when he realized that only Rodrick was in the building, Greg couldn't help but feel worried about the next few hours until the power came back.

Rodrick was going to use this situation for his own advantage, and the boy didn't have the slightest doubt about it.

"Hey, maybe we can go to your room?" Greg asked his brother.

Greg knew going to Rodrick's room wasn't a good idea, under the circumstances. However, Rodrick had some really cool gadgets in his room that could help them pass the time.

"What? No way." Rodrick pointed the light at Greg, again.

"Rodrick, we can't stay here any longer."

"My room is off limits."

"Come on, please."

"…"

"…"

"Alright. Just do as I say, and don't touch my stuff."

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading my first Diary of a Wimpy Kid fanfic! More chapters are coming soon. I would be really happy to hear what you think._

_**I** would like to thank **ILoveVampireDairies** for doing an amazing job beta reading this for me. Thank you so much! ;Heart;_


	2. We're Home!

**Does It Turn You On?**

* * *

Not long had passed, and both were now sitting on a thick rug on the ground, in Rodrick's room.

Greg didn't pay much attention to Rodrick, as he was playing with his own portable gaming console, while his brother was listening to music on his media device, which luckily, was charged for a few hours before the power went down.

There was nothing interesting for them to do other than this.

Soon, they found themselves staring at the flashlight - which was still working - waiting for something interesting to happen.

"I'm so bored." Greg said out loud to himself as he leaned on the bed.

Rodrick removed the headphones from his ears, than threw them beside him. A small moan escaped his mouth as he looked at his young brother.

A while passed, and the two had nothing interesting to do.

Greg tried to start a conversation with Rodrick, but to no avail. His older brother was just really mean sometimes. Rodrick didn't answer him at first, but after Greg nudged him a few times, he relented. They started to talk about random things such as the band, their new songs, and more.

The entire conversation focused on Rodrick, but Greg didn't mind – he just needed to talk about _something _before he lost his sanity out of boredom.

"Let's talk about you, Gregie." Rodrick looked at his own brother.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" he asked, smiling. Greg could see that evil smile even when it was dark.

"What are you talking about?" Greg blushed. At first he tried to hide his face, but then he remembered it was dark, so Rodrick couldn't really see it. Thank god.

"Have you ever kissed Holly?" Rodrick picked up the flashlight and pointed it at Greg.

"N-No, I haven't." He lifted his hand and tried to hit the flashlight, so his older brother would stop dazzling him. It didn't work.

"Ha," Rodrick chuckled as he looked at Greg, "Just because she turns you on, it doesn't mean you can't kiss her."

"Rodrick!"

"Seriously, grow a pair."

"Quit it!" Greg shouted at his brother.

He didn't want to talk about this: it was too personal to share with others. If he couldn't tell this to his parents, he sure as well couldn't tell Rodrick. He could never trust him.

"What? Isn't that right?"

"Not, it's not. Why are you asking that all of the sudden?"

"Because it makes you embarrassed."

"Just shut up." He replied.

Rodrick lifted his leg and kicked Greg's waist with his barefoot a few seconds after the boy had the courage to tell his brother to shut his mouth.

When he pointed the light at Greg once again to see his reaction, he didn't expect his brother to react like… that.

Oh what the heck, he totally did.

"Greg? Is that a boner I see?" Rodrick asked before he burst into laughter.

Greg tried to hide the lower part of his body with both his hands.

Sure, his brother read magazines that had half naked girls in them, and calling Greg a sissy was a part of their daily routine, but this? It was too humiliating, even though no one else was there.

"Man, this is priceless." Rodrick said, "I can show you the way to the bathroom if you need to 'release tension'" The teenager continued to laugh at his little brother.

It was so much fun - way better than just pulling a prank on him. What's more embarrassing than talking about sex with your little brother who just hit puberty?

Greg didn't think twice; he jumped on Rodrick and started to attack him, the flashlight falling to the ground and rolling until it hit the wall. Greg continued to lift his hands and kick his feet into the air.

Both could barely see each other, so when Rodrick accidently punched his little brother's head, the boy fell on the other's stomach.

This had no effect on Greg, as he managed to get up and defend himself. There was no doubt Rodrick was stronger, but he couldn't care less.

"What the - "Rodrick put his hand on Greg's head and tried to pull his hair, "What are you doing?"

The older brother started to kick the air and move his legs as much as he could so his brother would stop touching him.

Greg himself wasn't aware of what he was doing – he just continued to hit his brother as much as he could.

Then, suddenly, the lights came back on.

The two just froze.

Greg was in total shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He didn't expect such thing to happen, and when it did, he wasn't even able to move.

He was stunned yet scared of the sight.

How the hell his head had ended up between his brother's legs, he couldn't even explain, but that didn't matter anyway, because right now, Rodrick had a boner, and it sure was big.

It was still in his pants, so his brother's tool wasn't fully exposed.

Once Greg actually realized what was happening, he moved his head as far as he could from Rodrick, then looked at him.

He didn't know what to say, and nor did his older brother.

"We're home!" the voice of both parents could be heard from downstairs. The two looked at each other in surprise, as they had no idea what to do next.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Rodrick urged as he rose from his seat. He was about to kick Greg himself, but there was no need to do that, since the young boy was already on his feet. He rushed to his own room and locked himself there.

"Greg, Rodrick?" Susan Heffley, the mother of the boys, called right before she entered Rodrick's room.

Greg didn't say anything. He just sat on his bed and looked at the wall.

So many questions came across his mind. Was Rodrick aroused by this situation?

Had he actually touched his older brother's private member?

And why the hell did his crotch become so tight in his jeans thinking about the boner he just saw?

* * *

_._

_**A/N: H**ey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon. Please review! Thank you!_

_**And** a huge thanks to **ILoveVampireDiaries** for beta reading this fanfic! You're the best!_


	3. Apologize To Your Brother

**Have You Ever Kissed A Girl?**

_**A/N:** Hey everyone!_

_The first two chapters of this fanfic were actually supposed to be one chapter, but my beta reader suggested that I should split it into two chapters._

_So yeah, this chapter is going to be longer. I hope you'll enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Obviously, I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, the characters or whatever. This is work of fiction based on the fandom, and was written by a fan.

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Mashed potatoes, red spaghetti and vegetable salad were now being made ready for dinner. Standing in the kitchen, Susan Heffley leaned against the counter as a light moan escaped her mouth.

She was very tired – to the point where she wished she could just go to bed and put her head on the nice, soft pillow.

The boys were in their rooms the whole day, and Frank was still at work. The brown haired woman didn't have a choice but stand on her feet and make dinner for her beloved family.

Even when tired, Susan believed that a simple act such as sitting at the table with her family was a good way to get everyone to communicate with each other. Since both Susan and Frank leave the house early and return afternoon, they don't get to spend much time with the kids.

Besides, both Greg and Rodrick were acting pretty strange lately, so this dinner had another advantage. She planned to talk to them. If they wouldn't answer, she would force them to do so.

When it was time for everyone to gather around the table, Susan couldn't help but smile at her husband, who had just come back from work.

Both boys made their way to the kitchen not long after she called their names. Everyone sat at the table.

Susan made sure Manny sat right next to her and Frank, while Greg and Rodrick sat in their usual place - each side of the table, so they were facing each other. There was more than enough food, which meant more time for Susan to sit with her family.

Things didn't seem to work the way Susan wanted, though. None of the boys said a single word. It was only Frank's voice that could be heard all around the room, as he continued to complain about his boss and how he hated him.

Manny said a few words too, as he called Greg's nickname a few times. At first, Greg didn't answer, but after a while, he sent a small smile towards Manny, so his mom wouldn't notice how he felt.

Well that was too bad, because she did.

Greg's reaction to Manny made Susan wonder what the hell was going on; Greg hated it when Manny called him Bubby.

Something was _off_, and she didn't like it.

Both Rodrick and Greg were acting pretty strange lately after she had left with Frank and Manny to visit her father during the power outage.

Only two days had passed since then, and that was enough to give her a reason to worry. Both boys didn't talk to each other except when they needed to go into the bathroom in the morning, or when Susan asked them to help her take care of Manny while she was gone. The brown haired woman knew that something wasn't right.

Heck, they didn't even look at each other.

"Rodrick?" Susan smiled at her older son as she passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Frank.

"Wha - yeah?" the teenager answered. It wasn't hard to see that he was drowning in his own thoughts.

"How was your day?" she smiled before she turned to look at Frank, who seemed rather worried as he recognized that tone in her voice. He looked back at his wife before her gaze turned back to Rodrick.

"Fine, I guess." He said before he returned to look at his plate as he shoved the fork into the mess of spaghetti.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" she said as she pressed her finger against her glasses only to tighten them around her nose, "It looks like something's on your mind."

Rodrick didn't answer. He just continued to look at his plate and eat. She was about to ask another question, but Frank's arm stopped her from going any further. His gaze turned to Greg, and Susan knew what to do.

Of course.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

It seemed like Greg had prepared himself for this.

Both Frank and Susan could tell what was really going on when Greg was acting strange, just like now.

It would take only a few minutes to crack the code and make him talk.

"How was your day, honey?" she smiled at her son, who seemed pretty pale. It was obvious that Susan had a plan; each and every of them who sat at the table recognized that bright smile of hers. There was no escape.

"I-It was great-"

"Why are you mumbling?" Susan interrupted.

"What?" Greg looked at his mother. He was pretty amazed by how fast she was able to make him embarrassed. Before he could even respond properly, Susan's facial expression changed.

They knew this moment would come.

"What is going on with you two?" she said as she slammed her hand on the table. Frank grabbed Manny, held him with both hands and started to walk towards the living room.

This was going to get ugly.

"Why are you acting like this? Obviously something has happened. You better tell me what's wrong before I find out myself." She said as she rose from her seat. Both her children seemed to be very embarrassed, but she couldn't care less.

"Rodrick, did you do something to Greg?" she asked him as she turned to look at him. She was so angry and confused that her eyes could kill through those glasses.

"No." he answered.

"Greg?"

"…"

Susan didn't know what to do. Did Rodrick do something to Greg? Or was it the other way around? She couldn't tell. Both seemed uncomfortable. This wasn't ordinary at all.

Even if they had a fight with each other, she knew that at the some point they would break and tell her.

But now… they didn't say a word. They didn't even look at each other. Something was definitely wrong and she didn't have a clue. This had never happened before.

"Yes." Rodrick said as he rose from his seat and looked at his mother.

Now that was something she didn't expect to happen.

Susan made her way towards Rodrick, with arms crossed and eyes that could kill him the moment he looked into them.

"What did you do to your brother?" she asked her confused son.

Not long had passed and an explanation was given, alongside a punishment. Rodrick didn't react to his mother's decision to forbid band practices in the grudge for the entire week, which was pretty unusual for him, but that didn't bother her, as she was happy to know that Rodrick felt ashamed for what he did.

Well, at least that's what she thought he felt.

As Susan looked at her sons, she smiled. Even though she had a hard time trying to make them talk, she was happy to finally know the truth, as well as see Rodrick actually feeling regret about something he did. But this wasn't over yet.

"Rodrick, apologize to your brother." The mother of the two said to Rodrick before she turned to look at Greg, who rose from his seat as quickly as he could once he heard what his mother told to his older brother. He made his way towards the two until he reached the spot where he was standing right next to her.

He didn't look at Rodrick, nor did Rodrick look at him.

"…"

Susan crossed her arms.

Rodrick turned to his left, so he was now facing his younger brother.

It was hard for him to look at him, but he finally did that, only to find his little brother red as a tomato. He was blushing so hard that Rodrick couldn't help but be surprised at the sight.

"I'm sorry, Greg. It will never happen again."

The moment they looked into each other's eyes, both froze. Greg had never felt so embarrassed in his life, and Rodrick had no idea how he had ended up in a situation like this. It was awkward, and Greg couldn't even say a word. Instead, he just nodded and left the kitchen

Susan didn't say anything, as she understood, based on what she knew, how uncomfortable the two must have felt. Both were confused, as well as mad at each other, so this kind of reaction coming from Greg was normal.

* * *

Greg opened the door. As he stepped out of his room, he scanned the hallway to find that no one was there, which made it easier for him to move without having to run into his parents.

As he looked at the wall clock right in front of him, Greg was surprised to know that it was almost midnight. They didn't have school tomorrow, so none of the boys rushed to their beds at this time. Greg and Rodrick never went to sleep earlier than midnight when it was summer.

Slowly, Greg started to walk towards Rodrick's room. He was pretty worried about what Rodrick's reaction would be, but he figured that there was no use in waiting. They needed to talk about the recent events.

What the hell just happened today? Why did he tell such things to his mother?

Greg knocked.

"Rodrick?"

No answer.

"Hey, open the door." he knocked.

Again.

"What are you doing here?" the teenager finally opened the door.

"…"

"Get in."

* * *

.

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be cool to write from Susan's POV; I wanted to show you guys how the two brothers really felt – which is total confusion to the point where they couldn't even look at each other._

_**Also,** I would like to ask you a question, guys. What do you want to happen in the next chapter as well as later on in the story? I would be happy to read your opinions/suggestions/ideas! _

_Thanks again!_

_**Oh, and thanks for ILoveVampireDiaries for being awesome as always and beta reading this fanfic!**_


End file.
